The Light
by PagelessWanderer
Summary: So, I was going to leave this in more capable writers hands, but I couldn't resist contributing! Korrasami. Very fluffy. Spirit World shenanigans to ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to leave this in more capable writers' hands, but I couldn't resist! Almost a month has gone by and I'm still actively freaking out about my OTP becoming Canon! **

"Sounds perfect." Korra said as she looked towards the new Spirit Portal, the one she had created. Her best friend also looked outward toward the portal, leaning back on her hands as well under the Gazebo on Air temple Island.

"How did you do that anyway?" Asami questioned.

Korra, reading her mind as to what she was talking about, answered "I redirected the Spiritual energy the vines were using. It's kind of like bending another's energy, making it so they can't bend. I redirected the destructive energy and concentrated it, which I guess made it into a Spirit Portal. I imagine my Uncle and Vaatu had originally planned on making a portal here anyway to let dark spirits into Republic City faster, but couldn't finish the job since Jinora and I stopped him."

"Not a whole lot of that makes sense to me, but okay. What about Vaatu anyway?" Asami questioned, her intellectual mind always wondering.

"I suppose he will reappear in 10,000 years." Korra sighed, bringing her hands off the ground and hugging her knees. "The work is never done, is it?" she laughed half-heartedly, turning to Asami and flashing an adorable crooked smile as she leaned back on her hands again.

"I guess not. Doesn't mean we shouldn't try!" Asami stated enthusiastically. "But I don't know a lot about Spirit stuff or how to help. But I hope to learn about it! I'm very excited for our vacation to the Spirit World Korra." She continued to look at the Avatar as she slid her hand on top of Korra's.

Korra looked down at her booted feet and blushed. "I am too Asami…"

"So much as changed." Asami mused, looking back out at the portal. "We have really changed."

"Yeah." Korra nodded in agreement.

"I remember when I first met you. You were such a hot head." Asami laughed. "And I was so naïve…"

Korra shifted her weight, remembering those days. They stayed silent awhile before Asami continued.

"It was so great when we started to become close." She squeezed Korra's hand. "I finally had someone that I could talk comfortably with. I wasn't being used because of my money or wealth. Or desired after for my beauty. I could just be… me. It was so freeing to be with you Korra." Asami sighed. "When I saw you fall to Zaheer, and almost die in your father's arms…" Asami felt a tear fall, and squeezed Korra's hand again. "I didn't know what to do, and I was so scared.

Korra immediately enveloped Asami in a hug again, holding her tighter this time. She wasn't sure what to say to comfort her friend, but she held her close anyway. She felt Asami's forehead rest against her shoulder. She put her hand on the back of Asami's head and stroked her hair. "It's okay Asami. I'm here now. It's okay," She continued to stroke her hair, then pulled away, looking into Asami's eyes and resting her forehead against her's. "I am here now." She smiled. "And I'm not going to leave again." She said, wrapping her into another hug.

Asami laughed. "That's good. I don't think I could take another three years without you." She felt Korra flinch, then her chest heave in a half-hearted laugh as she was pulled tighter in to the hug.

"I don't think I could take another three years without you either. You are my best friend, and so kind to me." Korra began to shake. "I remember you taking care of me after I was poisoned. You tried so hard to keep me positive, but was so understanding as to why I wasn't. I don't think I could have made it those first few weeks without you. You were always by my side."

Asami pulled away and saw Korra was crying. She grasped both of Korra's hands that were in her lap. "I remember those days too. I remember you wouldn't let yourself cry, only a tear or two every now and then. I wanted so bad to help you in any way I could." She saw Korra's head drop as tears continued to stream down her face. She bent down a bit to look into her eyes, even if she was trying to shield them. "I remember when you finally let your guard down. I was helping you into a bath. I had just gotten you undressed and as I was helping you stand to get in, you slipped and nearly fell, but I caught you just in time. I helped you into the water with all my clothes on, and I remember you just letting go and sobbing, so frustrated at how little you could do on your own. You didn't yell at me to get out as anyone else would, you just sobbed. When you were done, you looked up at me and with the saddest voice apologized. You just said you were so… tired."

"I wanted to die that day." Korra suddenly confessed, rubbing the tops of Asami's hands in her lap. "If you weren't there I would have given up, and found a way to end my life."

Asami cupped her cheek. "I am so glad you are here now."

Korra smilled and leaned into her cheek. "I'm glad too. I love you so much Asami."

"I love you too." Asami smiled. She rested her hand on the back of Korra's neck and pulled her into another hug.

Korra nuzzled against Asami's chest and they just sat in silence, hugging one another. They sighed, letting the mood pass.

"I… kinda gotta admit something." Asami stated, suddenly tense.

Korra sat up and took Asami's hands again. "What is it? You can tell me anything." She smiled.

Asami was a bit embarrassed and blushed. She put her hand on the back of her head and giggled, her metal bracelets clinking as they slide down her arm. "Remember when we were looking for Aiwei?"

"Of course!" Korra said, as she squeezed Asami's hands.

"I… kinda got a bit of a crush on you during that journey." She let that fact hang in the air and watched Korra, gauging her reaction. Korra's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Asami continued, mostly to fill up the awkward silence. "You were just so strong, assertive and confident, and I could be myself around you, which was such a welcome change. You were also so selfless and kind, which is something that humanity has proven to me time and again that it is not capable of, yet you were, even with all your power. You're extremely beautiful too. I knew however it was deeper than a crush after you were poisoned. I realized just how much I cared for you."

Korra lowered her eyes and interlaced her fingers with Asami's. "I realized my feelings for you ran deeper while I was healing in the Southern Water tribe." Asami's eyes widened, shocked her feelings were reciprocated. "I mean, I thought you were pretty and such before, but I hadn't realized my own sexual orientation at that point since I was just a teenager. But when I went home to heal, I realized how much I missed you, and reading your letters were heart-breaking for me. You were so kind and supportive of me. Even when I had given up on myself, you hadn't given up on me. But… I thought I didn't have a chance with you. You're smart, confident, and beautiful." Korra looked to the side and down. "Plus I figured… you were straight. I mean, I had never liked a girl before and had always considered myself straight…"

Asami laughed. "So, what is your orientation anyway?"

"I don't know the name for it, but I don't think the gender matters for me when it comes to how I feel about someone romantically.

Asami turned her head to the side, unsure either. "I always considered myself to be bisexual. I find both men and women attractive. I guess that label works for you as well!"

Korra laughed. "I guess so!" She looked down again, shy. "So… for three years we have secretly liked each other?"

Asami giggled. "I guess so! That explains that blush when I complimented your new hair." Asami winked, as she ran her fingers through the hair that hung loosely around Korra's face.

Korra blushed, looking up again. "Hey! I'm not the only one that was obvious! You brought tea to a firebender because you thought I might be cold!"

Asami blushed as well, continuing to play with Korra's hair. "I guess that's true. But you thought it was sweet." She smirked.

"Well, you are sweet." Korra looked down as her blush deepened. "I'm really happy Asami."

Asami smiled at the compliment as she leaned in, lifting Korra's chin with the hand that had been playing with her hair. "I'm really happy too Korra." She smiled, bringing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's shoulders as Asami wrapped hers around Korra's waist, pulling the other tighter as the kiss deepened. When they released, gasping for breath, they put their foreheads together and giggled. "Come on, let's get out of here." Asami said, nodding her head upward to convey the message that she wanted to leave.

"Yeah, we have a vacation to take!" Korra exclaimed excitedly, grasping Asami's hands and helping her stand. She leaned upward, giving Asami a quick peck on the lips. "And I don't think I can wait much longer to take you to the Spirit World."

**Awwww… it's so fluffy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I guess it's too late to warn you that I am notoriously bad at updating…. But there is the warning. Also, I don't work on these as much as I should. I apologize. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Tenzin, can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Sure Korra, what is it?" Tenzin replied, still in his formal robes from the wedding.

Korra shifted her feet, her eyes glancing at the sliding front door. "I know there is still a lot of work to do with the destruction of Kuvira's mecha suit, and I know that I've only just recently returned from being gone a long time to heal." She shifted her gaze back at her mentor, looking more determined. "And though I have helped, there isn't much I can really do to help President Raiko with his new plan to expand instead of restore the city. I was wondering if it would be okay if I went away for a few weeks, for a vacation."

Tenzin blinked twice, surprised at the request. Korra was never one to ask permission for things usually. "Korra, I am amazing at your growing maturity." He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you can go on a vacation, with everything you have been through, I completely understand." He chuckled. "And you are right, I suppose the Avatar isn't really needed in the city at the moment. It is quite possible you are needed elsewhere." He removed his hand from her shoulder to stroke his beard. "Where are you planning to go?"

Korra bent down and grabbed a small, green shoulder bag. "The spirit world."

"I imagine with there being a new spirit portal, that is a good place for the Avatar to be right now." Once Korra put on her backpack, he enveloped her in a hug. "I hope you continue to find peace on your journey."

Korra smiled and pulled him in the hug tighter. "I will."

* * *

><p>Asami stood at the gates of her mansion. She sighed, looking at the dark shadows enveloping it. It was the largest house on the road, the road being made of cobblestone, much nicer than most of the roads in Republic City. It was on the outskirts of the city, leaving it completely intact, which contrasted from the state of much of the city due Kuvira's attack.<p>

She had at one time truly hated this place. It was a source of such pain for her. This was the place she grew up. Her mother had loved this house, and once she was gone, it had felt empty. Her father had tried his best to fill it, but he grew hateful and bitter, leaving her to her multiple classes and lessons he had enrolled her in; from martial arts classes to engineering courses. The house had felt alive again when she had met Mako, he bringing Bolin and Korra over to hang out. But when her father was revealed to be an equalist, she was left completely alone. She had been thankful to Korra for letting her stay on Air Temple Island. It didn't remind her of her father, nor the empty mansion he left behind.

When Korra got her bending back and got together with Mako, Asami felt a bit awkward around the group of friends. She was hurt, and wasn't sure how to handle it. Though she had just gotten over some of the initial jitters of being on Air Temple Island, she thought it best she went back to the empty mansion. The Acolytes were naturally helpful in moving all her stuff back, but after having lived with them for awhile, she realized just how little of that stuff she actually needed. It was all around the mansion somewhere. She put it away in the various rooms of the house; most of those rooms to never be frequented by her again.

She did however visit the island when she could, becoming close with Tenzin's children. It had been hard at first, because she truly had no idea how to interact with children. She had to grow up fast once her mom passed away, and grow up even faster when her father was put in prison. This made it difficult to know how to interact with the children, but they dragged her along and she eventually found herself interacting naturally with them.

This was a welcome change in her schedule, which had become insanely busy. With her father in prison, the company went to her, and it was crashing quickly. She thought maybe planes would be her ticket back into the industry, but the industry simply wasn't ready for such advanced technology. Very few places had airports, making the need for planes obsolete. It didn't help that her family name and thus company had been sullied with Equalist involvement.

Then, the sabotages came. As if enough shit wasn't happening to her and her company already. Mako had been very helpful and kind to her during this time, trying his best to save her company. In her vulnerability and loneliness, she had kissed him. It wasn't her best decision, but not the worst one. Not even the worst one of the next 24 hours, her next worst decision being to trust Varrick. The one that had been sabotaging her company now had partial ownership of it. But she now had a false sense of security. Asami shuddered at her own nativity.

During this time of false hopes, she frequently went to Mako's tiny apartment. It was warm there, much less cold, empty, and lonely than her mansion. Bolin wasn't home much due to being in the Movers, but she still felt his happy-go-lucky touch around the place. Mako hadn't had much of an idea of how much pain she was going through during this time, and how truly lonely she was; in her solitary struggles to keep her company afloat; or the sadness of having been betrayed and almost killed by her father. But he seemed happy to be there for her in any way. She remembered awkward fumblings in his apartment, long breathy sighs and moans of pleasure. On one day, when she had come to his apartment , both of them needing to let off steam from their stressful days at work, some detectives came and accused him of being the one to sabatoge her company.

Now she felt like she had truly given up everything; and that it had all been spit back in her face. She had thought Mako had the best of intentions, but even he had betrayed her; leaving her alone. She had to stay strong for her company though.

It was revealed that it wasn't Mako, but Varrick that had double crossed her at Bolin's last Mover. And though having his support pulled from company seemed like it would destroy her company, it was actually good business. The heat of the mass population's scrutiny was finally lifted from her company's shoulders and put onto Varrick's. It wasn't good business to try to assassinate the President, after all. Mako was released, and all seemed well.

When Korra returned, she had lost some of her memory. Including her break-up with Mako. Asami never blamed Korra for the drama with Mako, he just didn't know how to properly handle relationships. He had never been the most "in-touch-with-his-feelings" guy, causing him to be indecisive of what he wanted.

In the South Pole, Asami met Korra's family. She saw a lot of what she saw with Tenzin and his family; love, closeness, and devotion. It gave her hope that people could be good. It also made her sad, because she didn't have that. She did however, become close with Jinora when she returned to her body, bonding over the hope of a safe return of their friends and family.

When everyone returned to Republic City, there was a huge mess from all the vines. President Raiko, who had heard of her individual efforts to save the world during the Unavatuu crisis, went to her for help. He no longer trusted Varrick's company, and he had too many bad experiences of shoddy workmanship from Cabbage Corp.

Her company was finally thriving, but she still had to return to that lonely mansion. Avatar Korra however, was feeling the stress of mass population on her shoulders due to all the vines. Asami understood this better than anyone, and came to her aid.

Asami smiled to herself, recalling the happy memories she had traveling and getting close with Korra. They grew to be best friends, and Asami started to not feel alone. Finally able to travel; her company becoming more stable, she and Korra travelled the Earth Kingdom in search of new Airbenders. She was also able to do some business with some of the Earth Kingdom towns while the others looked for Airbenders. And best of all, she was nowhere near the mansion.

Korra had been so kind, assertive and strong during those travels. And Korra was always make her laugh, something Asami hadn't been able to do fully in years. Korra made her happy, made her smile, and it was something she grew to appreciate in the Avatar. She was however, acutely aware of the fact that Korra was the Avatar, at times more than anyone else. She understood Korra's duty to put her responsibilities first, and simply went along for the ride and helped where she could. She did this by helping her train, or going out with her on small missions, fighting alongside her.

She began to crush on her when she and Korra were trapped by the Earth Queen. Asami was startled at her own concern over the Avatar's safety when they narrowly escaped the Red Lotus' clutches atop of Naga. Being chained to the wall, looking at the still unconscious Korra, it clicked that she had begun to like the Avatar. She had always found Korra attractive, and found her strength amazing, but now she was beginning "like-like" her. Asami winced at the memory of seeing Korra fall. Her crush solidified at that moment; growing into deep care and longing.

She had cared for Korra during the weeks after that. Asami knew Korra was in no state to be romantically involved; probably more than anyone. She was broken and severely depressed. Asami could relate to this; and knew how unhealthy it was to go into a relationship with someone (as she had done with Mako). Asami was one of the only people to see how truly broken Korra was. Korra hardly responded, but that didn't stop Asami from trying. She deeply cared for her, and just wanted to be there for her. The day that Korra had just sobbed into Asami's chest in the bathtub, clutching at her shirt, just about broke Asami's heart. She held her, crying with her. When the water started to get cold and their tears had subsided, she had gotten out and helped her up.

It was at this time she saw the marks of Raava on Korra's back. She asked Jinora about it later, who revealed that when a Spirit enters a human's body, they leave a mark. Asami was shocked. Jinora further revealed that for such a large spirit, it was amazing that Korra wasn't further marked; the process of a spirit entering a body could be extremely painful, especially since it resulted in death without being properly fused.

Korra leaving was very hard on Asami. She was understanding of course; sometimes people just needed to be left alone to heal. However, this left her alone again. She delved into her work, her company becoming the most thriving company again. However, during times of great stress, she found herself still unable to go home. The mansion was still too painful for her. She frequently went to Avatar Korra park, just to sit and think when times were hard. She frequently went there after receiving a letter from her father, who was still in prison. Seeing a father and daughter interact, she finally decided to see him. The interaction didn't go as she expected at all; she didn't think he would change. But he had. And that just made it worse; she couldn't just blindly hate him anymore. They began to play Pai Sho, and eventually reconnected.

Asami sighed, realizing just how long she had been standing looking at the old mansion. It was no longer a place she hated; the home seemingly redeeming itself with her father. However, her father had sacrificed himself to save the city. She had buried him a week after the destruction, a week before the wedding. A private event, very few attended. She remembered Korra had held her hand during the entire process, squeezing it every so often. She smiled at the memory. Asami hadn't been ready to talk about it, and Korra seemed okay to just sit in silence with her after the funeral. When she had been ready to talk about it at the wedding Korra had just held her, saying "I am so sorry that happened."

Asami picked up her large backpack, filled with just the essentials. Well, what she considered essential, which was still probably more than most found essential. She took one last look at the mansion, and walked away from it from what she hoped would be the last time. The place was no longer a place she hated, but it was part of her past. A lonely memory.

* * *

><p>Korra stood at the edge of the large hole created by the spirit vine explosion. She saw Asami's signature Satomobile pull up, and flashed her a crooked grin. Asami grabbed her bag and smiled back. They walked toward the spirit portal, then looked at each other. The look seemed to say, ready? With an unequivocal yes, they clasped hands, unable to look away from the other. They walked into the light.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I had a brain bomb thus the posting of two chapters in a row. This doesn't mean I will update more frequently unfortunately! But I do promise to post when I get fantastic ideas like this. Please review, and enjoy! Also, I am changing the rating to M. Because I know myself better than to think that his won't eventually contain smut.**

* * *

><p>Korra looked into Asami's eyes, grasping both her hands in hers. She tilted her head to the side, signifying that they should keep walking. She lets go of one of Asami's hands and tugs, walking out of the light and into the Spirit world.<p>

They find themselves where Korra had found herself with Kuvira just two weeks ago, in a bed of green grass littered with beautiful purple flowers. Surrounding them were vast, icy blue mountains. Korra looks at Asami, who has her hand over her mouth, gasping in awe at the beauty of the Spirit World.

"Korra, this is… amazing!" Her hand drops from her mouth and begins gestering out at the scenery around them. "I had always wondered what the spirit world was like, seeing you, Mako, and Jinora go into the spirit world, but this…" Her hand drops in disbelief. "Is more than anything I could have imagined." Asami turns and kisses Korra on the cheek, leaving a dark lipstick mark behind. "Thank you for taking me here."

Korra blushes, putting her hand to her cheek to touch the mark that was left behind. "It's not a problem."

They walk hand in hand, ready to explore the area. The field goes on for what seems like miles, but it begins to change color as they walk. The lush, dark green grass begins to turn into a yellow color, and the purple flowers begin to turn into a pink. They begin to approach a forest, and Korra squeezes Asami's hand.

"This is where I found Jinora when the Spirit Vines took her." Korra states, pointing at the forest. "She and a few others were stuck in a weird spiritual energy."

Asami just smiled and nodded. They walked in silence, still holding hands. Every now and again, Korra would point at a spirit or a location and explain what she knew of it, and Asami just smiled and squeezed her hand whenever she did this. Asami was so excited to learn new things, and the Avatar was just the person to teach her.

They came upon a pool of spiritual water. "Did you know that spirit water has special healing abilities?" Korra pipes in, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Katara once said spirit water saved Aang, and quite possibly the Avatar Cycle." Asami's eyes widened at this. "She said he was struck by lightning in the Avatar state, and nearly died. If she didn't happen to have Spirit Water to heal him with, Aang would have died, and the Avatar wouldn't have been reincarnated." Korra looked down. "I wouldn't have been the Avatar."

Asami walks closer to the pool, and squats down to inspect it, letting go of Korra's hand. "Wow." She breathes simply continuing to look at the water; as if by observing it she can assess all its properties. She touches the water with her bear hand, and finds it to be the perfect temperature. She runs her fingers along the water, breaking the tension at the top, causing it to ripple. The water twinkles slightly as she does this, and her eyes widen. She brings her fingertips in front of her face, amazing at how invigorating the water feels.

Korra squats down next to her, and gives her a side glance and her signature crooked smile. "You know, it is kinda late. Did you want to make camp here? We could even go swimming!"

Asami looked from her hand back at Korra, the corners of her mouth lifting in a smile. "I would like that."

They stand, removing their backpacks and setting them next a tree that is by the water's edge. Korra lifts her arms up, stretching as she sighs. She plops down next to her back, and starts unpacking. Asami chooses to sit on her knees, doing the same with her back. Korra has very few things, and is done way before Asami. She chooses to just sit and watch Asami as she continues to unload her large pack, smiling at how lucky she was and at how incredibly beautiful her best friend and now girlfriend was.

Asami looks over at Korra, having removed her black and white one piece swimsuit. "Were you ready for that little dip you mentioned?"

Korra straightens at the mention, excited. "Hell yeah I am!" She says, standing quickly. She runs to the water's edge and dives in, using water bending to make the splash as tiny as possible. She emerges from the water at the center of the pool, and spits water out in Asami's direction, but it coming nowhere near its intended target.

Asami laughs at the Avatar. "Korra, what are you doing?! You still have all your clothes on!" she practically shouts, the pool being large enough that shouting is the only way she can be properly heard.

"So?" Korra laughs back. "I can use water bending to dry off! Plus, I didn't really bring anything to swim in. I never really had need for it!" Korra turns some of the water into ice, making it into a makeshift surfboard. "I never really had need for a swimsuit-I'm from the water tribe! We are always around water, and suits aren't needed." She gets up on the board, and makes a large wave, riding it all the way back to shore. Asami sees that by the time Korra is back to shore, she is already completely dry. "See?"

Asami laughs. "Okay, but I can't do that. Go back out into the water, I have to change into my swimsuit."

Korra blushes at the thought of Asami changing clothes. Then something clicks. "Asami?"

"Yeah?" Asami replies, holding the suit in her arms.

"I've just realized I haven't seen much of your skin… at all. You dress very modestly." She looks down, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I mean, you are still super sexy, even with your modest dress. The most I see is your arms and shoulders in your beautiful formal dresses, and once I saw your legs from when we went swimming."

Asami looked down herself, clutching the swimsuit tightly. "Yeah, that's true." She rolls up the suit into a ball. "You've always kept yourself very covered too."

Korra puts her hand to the back of her head. "Yeah, that's because of the markings Raava left."

Asami unfolded the swimsuit. "I remember those. I saw them when I was taking care of you. After…" her voice trailed off, realizing this probably wasn't a good topic to discuss while they were on vacation.

"Yeah, I remember that." Korra snickered. "What's your excuse?"

Asami picks up a branch off the ground and throws it at Korra. "Let me change, and I'll tell you!" she laughs, feeling the mood pick up again.

Korra lifts up her hands in defense, and chuckles. "Alright, Alright!" She gets back on her board and rides back out into the pool, enjoying being in her native element. She turns and sees Asami go behind the tree, and chuckles. She turns the board back into water, and pencil dives back into the water, using airbending to take a huge breath just before she fully submerges into the water. She stays underwater, seeing just how long she can hold her breath. She quickly realizes this is a bad idea, memories of having the air forcibly removed from her lungs suddenly surfacing. She swims to the top and gasps, clutching at her chest as she hyperventilates.

"You okay?!" She hears, lithe fingers grasping her shoulder and a soft hand touching the small of her back. Korra closes her eyes, and remembers learning to accept the fear and what happened to her with Zaheer. She takes a deep breath, calming down.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replies, looking over her shoulder to see Asami treading water next to her. She is now clad in her swimsuit, and her hair is in a high ponytail. Her makeup is also removed, and Korra is shocked to see she is even more beautiful. "I just had a flashback to Zaheer. But it's okay now."

Asami squeezes her shoulder. "Okay." She smiles, and wraps her arms around the Avatar. "I'm glad you are okay."

Korra hums, returning the hug. She then playfully pushes Asami away. "You owe me an explanation! Spill it, girl!"

Asami laughs at Korra's use of slang. It was so unlike her. "Okay, okay!" her hands are held up defensively, and then drop down. "I'm not sure if you were aware of this, but my mother was killed by a firebender."

Korra nods, suddenly realizing the gravity of this story. She is unsure why Asami is starting here, but she listens patiently. "I think I heard about that. That was why your father was so against benders at the time, right?"

Asami nods, flicking her hair only to realize it isn't down and she can't flick it. The motion looks awkward, and she realizes it has become a nervous habit for her. "Exactly. Well, when my mother was killed, my father and I were present. I screamed out, and ran at the firebender in anger after I saw him attack my mother. Everything went white, and I don't remember much after that. I woke up in a hospital with my father grasping my hand, crying. I shifted, trying to comfort him, only to experience the worst pain of my life. My ribs and stomach had been… severely burned."

Korra's mouth dropped, shocked at Asami's words. She put her hand to Asami's cheek. "Asami…I had no idea."

Asami leaned into Korra's hand, grabbing it with her own. "It's okay, not many people know." She pulled Korra's hand from her face and kissed the palm. "But that's why I dress so modestly all the time."

Korra nods at her. "That makes sense."

Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Can we move closer to shore? I've been treading water for a pretty long time."

Korra's eyes widen. "Oh god, of course we can!" she shakes her head. "That's so dumb of me! This is my native element, and sometimes I forget how people that don't bend water move in the water."

Korra wraps an arm around Asami's waist, and propels them closer to shore. Once Asami is able to put her feet on ground, Korra lets go. They walk a bit until the water is at waist level.

"But I can't complain. You have a similar deal with Raava's markings." Asami muses.

Korra puts a hand to her chin, thinking. "I suppose so. But I think the markings look cool!"

Asami laughs, and nudges Korra with her shoulder flirtatiously. "I do too." Her face falls. "I imagine it hurt though."

Korra flops into the water with a slash, then moves until she is on her knees, putting the water level at about her chin. "Yeah, but honestly, it hurt way more to have Raava forcibly removed from my body."

Asami hadn't considered this before. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra said, looking to the side at their stuff by the tree. "When Vatuu emerged from Unalaq and attached himself to my face, to remove Raava from my mouth… the only reason nothing was heard was because of Vatuu being on my face. In actuality, I was screaming. It was the most intense pain I had ever felt."

Asami joins Korra on her knees, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Yeah…" Korra agrees. "But it's over now! And I'm here; swimming in reinvigorating spirit water in the Spirit World, with the most beautiful person in the world."

Asami blushes at the compliment, pulling back from the hug. Instead of replying, she chooses to lean in and kiss Korra.

They kiss deeply, scooting up closer until their bodies are flush against each other, Korra wrapping her arms around Asami's waist, Asami tangling a hand in Korra's short brown hair. Korra sighs into the kiss, unknowingly opening her mouth. Asami opens her mouth too, and they begin to make out. Their tongues tentively begin to dance in the others mouths, both a little unsure of how to go about it. They eventually break the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Korra mutters, and Asami giggles at her. Asami pushes the other girl hard, causing her to fall back into the water. She stands and begins to run. "I bet you can't catch me!" She yells, teasingly.

Korra emerges, laughing. "Oh, it is so on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Recently re-watched most of Book 1 with a friend, and felt the need to go back a bit. Enjoy!**

"You know how freaking amazing you are?"

Asami giggled at the compliment, covering her mouth slightly as she did so. She watched Korra poke with a stick the campfire she had made under a great tree with firebending, the light making shadows that danced on her face. "You really think so?" she croaked, suddenly self-conscious. She hugged her knees to her chest as she did so.

Korra noticed the change in body language, and went to sit next to the slightly older woman. She grasped Asami's hand. "Of course I do." She paused, looking into the fire as she reminisced. "You are fiercely confident without ego, and so kind. Not to mention beautiful! I mean… how did you become so… you?" She looked up into light green eyes, genuinely inquisitive, but also embarrassed at her lack of effective communication.

Asami sighed, squeezing Korra's hand as she hugged her knees tighter, continuing to look into the flames. "Before I knew about my father's… I mean, my Dad's involvement with the Equalist movement, he ensured I would know everything I needed to know to be successful. He and I were actually pretty close, especially since I didn't have many friends back then."

Korra nodded, remembering how convinced of his innocence Asami had been before finding out about his underground factory, and how hurt she had been at his betrayal.

"He taught me to be confident and to go for whatever I wanted, as he had done when he created his company."

"That explains your confidence in asking out someone you had just met after you had hit them with your moped. " Korra mused.

"Yeah, that was pretty ballsy of me." The two women laughed together, each draping one arm around the other, Korra's up over Asami's shoulders, Asami wrapping her arm around Korra's waist. "My dad didn't like me having friends, but I at that point I knew I could handle myself. I would rather have asked for forgiveness than permission, so I went for it with Mako. And looking back, my eagerness for human contact led to us moving too fast. And then when everything went to hell… I realized just how young and naïve I was."

Korra nodded, putting the hand not draped around Asami's shoulders on her knee, which was still raised up to her chin.

"Korra, I… have to tell you something." Asami closed her eyes, and kept them closed as she spoke.

"You can tell me anything Asami." Korra squeezed the knee she held, looking at the face of the woman she loved.

"When you had lost your memory… and my company was falling apart, you know how I told you I had kissed Mako?"

"Of course. That was why Mako was acting so funny around us."

"Well… it was kind of more than that." Asami tightened her already closed eyes, too afraid to look into the blue eyes of the Southern Water tribe girl before her. "I was in a dark place, with my company falling apart, and dealing with the pain of my Dad's betrayal. Bolin and I had been close friends for a while, but he was busy with the movers. Mako… he was there for me, and I leaned on him for support. And things just kind of… happened. And I thought that meant we could be together. But then when you came back, he proved we couldn't be. And... I'm not really proud of any of that."

Asami felt the hand that was on her knee removed, and she heard Korra shift. "I understand if you hate me now." Asami whispered, turning her head away in shame.

Suddenly, Asami was wrapped up in strong arms. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"I don't hate you." Korra whispered in Asami's ear. "I know what it's like to do something you may not be proud of when you're at your lowest point. We are open to the greatest of changes when we are that low, and not all of those changes are good. Like when I considered ending my life..." Korra squeezed tighter when she heard sniffles against her shoulder. "Or when I disappeared for six months. But the changes that happen to us and how we change in reaction help us to learn and grow."

Asami smiled, grateful for the understanding and compassion from her love. She pulled back from the hug, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Korra flashed a crooked grin, lightening the mood with her adorableness.

Asami smiled warmly back, caressing Korra's cheek as she did so.

They lay back in the grass, looking up at the sky, watching luminescent spirits fly overhead.

"So Asami, why do you wear make-up? You don't need it." Korra asked casually.

"It makes me feel confident. It also makes me look my age. I look incredibly young without it, and looking my age or even older than my age is quite advantageous in the business world. Nobody wants to deal with an inexperienced child."

"Always so logical." Korra mused aloud, putting her hands behind the back of her head. She felt Asami rest her head on her bicep, and came in close to cuddle, putting an arm on her stomach.

"So…" Korra treaded lightly. "What is sex like?"

Asami looked up at Korra from her bicep-perch. "You mean… you and Mako didn't…"

"No. I never felt ready." Korra looked at the sky, putting the arm that Asami was laying on around her.

Asami glanced away, then pushed herself up. She put a hand on either side of Korra's head, letting her raven hair cascade down over the shorter-haired woman. "It's… amazing and awkward at the same time. You feel so incredibly close to that person, so intimidate." She leaned forward, getting teasingly close to Korra's lips, whose breath hitched at the closeness. Brushing her nose against Korra's, she slid up and kissed Korra's forehead before pushing herself up again. "But my experience with Mako isn't what sex is like for everyone. Because I had been in such a dark place, being with him was like… my only escape. And that probably isn't how it should be."

Korra nodded. "What did he think of…"

Asami, understanding where she was headed, answered her incomplete question. "The scars made him very sad. He was ashamed of his fellow firebender. Having lost his own parents in similar fashion, he understood the pain it held for me."

Asami leaned forward, whispering huskily in her ear. "I want you to see it; to share that part of my past with you."

Korra's eyes widened, honored that Asami was so open with her. She rolled over, such that she was on top of Asami. She straddled her lightly, looking down at her with love. Asami's hair had cascaded around her head, her lips in a half smile of contentment.

Shakily, Korra unbuttoned the jacket that Asami had put back on after their swim. Pushing in back, she hesitantly pulled up the shirt beneath agonizingly slow, revealing the scar bit by bit. She stopping pulling the shirt up at Asami's breasts, and gasped at the scar below her, hands covering her mouth. The scar was twice the size of a full grown man's hand, and stretched from Asami's belly button to the side of her ribs, curving slightly upward. It looked as if she had been grabbed by someone whose hand had been aflame.

Korra leaned forward and kissed the scar, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Asami shuddered at the touch, looking down at Korra's boldness in awe.

Korra sat back up again, and leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Asami's head, much like Asami had done to her earlier. "I can heal it you know."

"What?" Asami replied, confused.

"With spirit water; I can make it go away with the unique healing properties it has."

Asami contemplated this for a second. "No. I want to keep it. It has… significance to me. I can't quite explain it."

Korra caressed Asami's cheek, then pressed her forehead to Asami's. "Okay." She replied softly.

Asami tilted her chin up, connecting her lips to Korra's chastely. She held the kiss for a second or two, then separated from her, bringing her head back down to the ground. She watched as Korra's closed eyes opened, lidded and filled with want.

Korra crashed her lips against Asami's, kissing her deeply and fully. She felt Asami's arms wrap around her neck, bringing her body closer to hers.

Korra moaned, opening her mouth to invite Asami in. The spirits overhead chirped or bellowed as they flew away, giving the two some privacy.

They separated, gasping for breath. Asami pulled Korra into a hug, then sighed. "We have a big day tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

Korra nodded against Asami's shoulder, turning her head and kissing her neck. Asami shuddered. "Yeah, you're right." Korra propped herself up slightly and stretched up to grab a blanket from Asami's pack, because it happened to be closer to her.

Asami laughed at the totally unaware Korra, who had unbeknownst to her, put her breasts in Asami's face. Asami leaned up and motorboated Korra, giggling as she did so.

"Eep! Hey, that's cheating!" Korra exclaimed, grabbing at her own breasts as she fell to the side of Asami.

"Cheating? At what? Were we playing a game?"

Korra wrinkled her nose at Asami, huffing. Then, a wicked grin sprawled across her face.

"Korra… what are you doing?"

Korra jumped Asami, tickling her still exposed stomach.

Asami laughed loudly, pushing at Korra's hands. "Damnit Korra!"

**I know these topics have been done to death in every other fanfiction, but that is probably because they are things that would likely/definitely come up, and I just couldn't skip over them. Hopefully I can breach new topic ground soon. As for how I handled it, yeah they may be together now, but they were still friends first, and you are definitely still friends with the person you are with, and sometimes a couple talks as just friends about things.**

**If you want new topic ground now, read my other Legend of Korra fic, Guilt. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I don't have a Tumblr, but I frequently troll the Korrasami tumblr page (because it is fucking beautiful!). Anyway, as I was scrolling I see it… someone posted my story on there (theigdemon)! And they loved it! I am so freaking excited you guys enjoy this fluff that somehow qualifies as a fic :D I am beyond elated at this new development. And because of that post, this fic has gotten so much attention!**

**Needless to say, reviews and reactions give me life! Thus the quick update. Thank you all for reading, enjoying, and sharing this story. **

Asami had always been a morning person, which was lucky considering her profession. She liked to wake up early and have a cup of tea as she watched the sun rise over the Earth Kingdom, lighting up Republic City. It helped her to think, and get ready for the day. She didn't mind being alone in those moments, they were her place of peace; a forlorn, sad peace, but peaceful nonetheless. Some mornings, she would take her tea in a thermos to Avatar Korra park, and spend time with just her. She would talk to the statue as she walked, as if the real person was there. She would tell the statue her schedule, secrets, hopes, and dreams.

On this early morning, Asami turned over while half sleep, swinging her arm as she flipped to her other side, preparing to hit the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. Expecting to feel the vast nothingness of her large mattress, she instead felt her hand hit something firm yet soft. Whatever she had hit grunted at the smack. Peaking open one eye, she saw brown shoulders peeking out of a white tank top. Tussled brown hair shifted as the head on top of those shoulders turned to look at her.

"Geez, you're violent in the morning."

Asami opened both eyes wide. She inhaled, hardly believing what she was seeing.

Korra raised an eye at Asami, then rotated so that she was on her back. "What, do I have an eye booger or something?" She wondered, pointing at her eye as she spoke.

"It wasn't a dream!" Asami exclaimed, throwing herself on top of Korra.

Korra giggled. "Of course not silly!"

Asami hugged Korra tight. "I used to dream you came home and that we could be together all those years you were gone, but now…"

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. "Now it's real."

Asami pushed herself up, looking down at the Avatar. "Good morning."

Korra brought her hand to the back of Asami's neck, pulling her down. "Good morning, Asami."

Their lips connected. They held it there only a moment, before they began to move their lips against one another.

When they separated, Korra grinned wickedly at Asami. "So that's it!"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked inquisitively.

"Well, for the longest time, I wondered how someone could be so perfect. Nobody is perfect! I told myself. But I couldn't seem to find a flaw in you. But there it is… your breath is terrible in the morning!"

"Shut up!" Asami huffed, feigning being offended. She shoved Korra's shoulders lightly. "Yours wasn't that great either!"

Korra belly laughed, her strong abdominals making Asami bounce up and down with her laughs. "Well, we should get started with the day! We have so much to do on this vacation!"

Asami nodded, rolling off Korra. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>They continued walking until they were in a place of eternal sunset.<p>

"What is this place?" Asami wondered aloud.

"This is Xai Bow's grove." Korra answered, squeezing Asami's hand as she did so. "This is where my Spirit was when you rescued me from the Red Lotus. It's also where my Spirit was when you watched over my body once we escaped the Earth Queen's clutches."

"I remember talking about this place. How that Spirit showed it to us on the map." Asami reflected, putting a hand to her chin as she thought. "It's very beautiful." Asami mused as she looked out at the red and yellow sky, splashed with the branches of the trees dotting around the grove.

"It is." Korra agreed. "The Red Lotus probably chose this place for its peace and beauty."

Asami looked up at a great blue Narwhal-whale spirit as it flew overhead. She stuck her hip out, putting her hand on it. "Well, if I had to give them anything, it would have to be in their taste of scenery."

Korra looked at Asami dumbfounded, then sputtered. She began to guffaw, clutching at her sides.

"What?" Asami looked at Korra, raising an eyebrow.

Korra's eyes teared up, and she could hardly speak through her laughter. "Leave it to Asami to see the positive side of a group of over-zealous Anarchists."

Asami blushed. "Is it so wrong to see the best in others?"

Korra's eyes opened wide in shock, her body still doubled over from her laughter. Her laughter abruptly stopped. How had it taken her this long to realize it? "You know Asami, I just realized something."

"What it is it?" Asami leaned forward, putting a hand on the still forward leaning Avatar.

Korra sat down, legs crossed as if she was about to meditate. She leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. "I just realized that… you have always looked for the best in others, and sometimes that self-deprecating kindness would lead to you being taken advantage of and hurt. Meanwhile, I have always looked for the worst in others, and thus I pushed a lot of good people away." She looked up at Asami. "But now… we both seem to be more balanced."

Asami sat next to Korra, putting her hands in her lap. "I guess… you are right. I had never thought of it like that."

They sat in silence, still mulling over Korra's revelation in their heads.

"Thanks for seeing the best in me." Korra said as she turned to face Asami.

"Thank you for not pushing me away." Asami replied, putting her hand on Korra's knee as she faced her as well.

Korra leaned forward, kissing the raven hairline of the woman she cared for so deeply. "But I did." She whispered regretfully.

Asami cupped the cheek of the Avatar. "You aren't now. That's all that matters." She brought her ruby lips to Korra's, kissing her deeply.

Korra kissed back hungrily, escalating the kiss. The mood shifted to a lustful one, and they fell back into the grass, Korra on top. Korra growled into the kiss, putting her body flush against Asami's.

Asami grasped at the hem of Korra's shirt, lifting it up over her head. Korra sat up, letting the shirt be removed from her body. After it was removed, she quickly tore through the buttons of Asami's jacket, then pulled her up to remove it. As Korra worked on the jacket, Asami kissed the length of Korra's neck up to her earlobe, causing her to shudder.

They lay back down, and Asami flipped them. She removed her black tank top, revealing a lacy, black and red bra. She looked down at Korra's extremely readable expression, and rolled her eyes at her. "Yes, I seriously do color coordinate everything." She leaned down and kissed Korra again, reveling in the feeling of her skin against the tone, binding-clad body below her. One knee went between Korra's legs, and Asami listened as Korra gasped at the contact of Asami's leg on her sex through her pants. Her eyes looked bewildered, filled with wonderment and fear at the same time.

Asami kissed Korra much slower than Korra had kissed her, slowly changing the kiss to a much more chaste one. Removing her lips from Korra's with a pop, she leaned to whisper in her ear. "I don't want to take things faster than you are ready for. Let's slow down a bit."

Asami leaned up, looking down at Korra to read her face, to make sure she didn't offend her. Korra's eyes scanned up and down Asami's body, her thumb absent-mindingly rubbing comforting circles on the scar on her left side.

"Okay." Korra agreed. She smiled her signature crooked grin at her. "I promise to tell you when I am ready; which, if today is any sign, will probably be soon."

Asami smiled, rubbing her nose against Korra's. "No rush. We have all the time in the world."

**Maybe I should get a Tumblr… and maybe I should put this on Deviantart as well. As of now, all my fics are exclusively on this site. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I know I haven't updated in awhile, things have been a little hectic here. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm just really bad at updating... (though things have been hectic). Anyways, here is the update!**

**{P.S. Some of this chapter has references to Buddhism. It may be inaccurate, or it may be confusing, so I guess apologies ahead of time. Also, I believe some of the Spirits are genderless, so they will be getting they/them pronouns}. **

Korra heard a soft, muffled voice in the distance. She grimaced, then snuggled and squeezed the warmth she held in her arms, trying to stay asleep just a moment longer. The voice got closer and closer, until she could eventually make out the words.

"She's here! She's here! I told you I could find her!"

Korra groaned when the owner of the voice began poking her ribs.

"It's the Avatar!"

A deep rumbling laughter came from above Korra's resting place. "I can see that!" a gravely man's voice responded. "But we shouldn't interrupt. She looks very peaceful. Everyone needs their rest."

Korra smiled, thankful for the being given space. She further entwined her legs around another set of welcoming legs, breathing in the smell of Jasmine, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Asami awoke to the smell of tea. She attempted to move to find the source of the smell, but as soon as she inched forward, she was pulled back. She found her legs entangled, and an arm around her waist, pulling her close to welcoming warmth. Opening an eye, she found her pillow to actually be an arm, covered in a blue sleeve. She squeezed the arm around her waist, pushing back in to the woman behind her, and snuggled into the arm that belonged to the one and only Korra.<p>

She smiled, closing her eyes again. She may be effectively trapped, but she never felt so loved or as safe as she did in this moment. She may be able to take care of herself, but that didn't mean she didn't like to be cared for and loved. Asami cared so deeply for others, and to know that someone cared for her in turn, despite her flaws, brought tears to her eyes. She sighed, contentment washing over her.

However, there was still the mystery of the pleasant, wafting odor to her senses. She turned in the arms of her love, untangling their legs so that she could face her. She propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at the beautiful woman cast in luminescent reds and oranges as well as shadows from the land of eternal sunset. She set her hand on Korra's waist, absentmindedly drawing patterns from her hip to the bottom of her ribs.

"Korra." She cooed.

She felt Korra attempt to bring their bodies flush again, pulling against the small of her back to bring her close. However, since she had turned to face her, she couldn't be brought as close as she could be in sleep. She saw her face contort into a frown, then an eye open, to look up at her. Korra's lip protruded into a polar-puppy pout, and she whined just like Naga at Asami.

Asami giggled softly at the pathetic sight, lowering herself back to Korra's arm-pillow. Korra's pout turned into a smile as Asami rubbed her nose against Korra's. "We should probably get up." Asami whispered.

She felt the arm shift, the forearm coming to wrap her head into a hug. Asami nuzzled against Korra's neck, absent-mindedly breathing out as she is pulled closer. Goose-hen bumps appear on Korra's neck, and she shivers in Asami's arms. The corner of Asami's mouth lifts in a smile at the effect she has on her.

"Yeah, we probably should. We have guests, and they have been waiting on us for awhile."

Asami's body goes rigid. "We what?"

Korra pulls back from the hug, raising a confused eyebrow at the woman before her. "Yeah, we have two guests."

Asami sits up suddenly, covering her face. "Oh my god, I have to put on my face!" She grasps for her bag that is above their heads, just at the base of the tree they had rested under in Xia Bao's grove.

Korra snickers at Asami, pulling at her waist to bring her back from her hectic scramble, the blanket slipping to their waists. "No you don't. You're beautiful without it. Besides, I don't think the spirits here mind."

"That's not the point!" Asami responds, whipping her head and hair around to look at Korra as she does so. Then, she hears a deep voice laughing behind them.

"You know, it is said that there is a spirit that can steal your face. Though, I do not think that is the case in this situation."

Korra sits up, her right hand in a fist, her left hand open; she touches her fist to her palm, bowing her head low in a tradition salute that represents both yin and yang. "Hello, Iroh."

The previous General of the Fire nation returns the salute. "It is good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

Asami's mouth is agape. "Iroh, as in… General Iroh? The Dragon of the West?"

Iroh smiles at the two women. "Yes, I was once called that. But now, I am just an avid Pai Sho player and enjoyer of tea!" His belly jiggles a little as he laughs. "Would you care for some?" he offers, extending his hand towards a little fire.

Korra reaches for Asami's hand and squeezes it. "You just have to try his tea. It's better than any tea I've ever had!"

Iroh puts a hand to his bearded face. "Oh Korra, you'll make an old man blush!"

Suddenly, Asami feels something light jump into her lap. She looks down to see a yellow humanoid spirit, with four arms and leaves on their head. "I found you and Korra this morning!"

Korra reaches over to pat the head of the spirit on Asami's lap. "Yes you did!" She smiles brightly, then her face falls. "I never got the chance to thank you for everything you did for me... thank you so much."

"Anything for the Avatar, the keeper of the Light Spirit and of Balance!" The spirit jumped off Asami's lap, their whole body growing in size to knock Korra over in a hug. Asami laughed as Korra's upper torso was enveloped in the embrace of the giddy being, hearing her grunt as she is toppled over and completely lost from sight. Asami continues to lose it and falls over in laughter as she sees dark arms unable to reach completely around the now grown spirit, patting their back every now and again.

Iroh also laughs at the sight. "Come now, let's have tea!"

The Spirit shrinks suddenly, causing Korra's outstretched arms to now be holding nothing but air, and they fall to smack herself in the face. Her face becomes a dark red in embarrassment, and she tries to shrug it off as if it never happened. Asami clasps her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, but instead she ends up just gasping for breath, sounding like a dying elephant-donkey.

The sound gives Korra the giggles, and eventually they are rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs in laughter. Eventually they stand, wiping the tears from their eyes to join Iroh for tea.

He hands them each a cup, and they each savor the smell wafting into their noses as well as the warms emanating from the tea through their cups to their fingers. They look down at the happy spirit, who is now the size of the teacup that has been given to them. It shrinks further, and jumps into the tea as if it were a hot bath. "This tea-bath is amazing!" they announce.

Asami smiles, wondering what a tea-bath would do for her pores. She decides it would be amazing, and decides she desperately needs a spa day when she gets back, after she gets all the updates from her company. She hopes the Future Industries council will find her letter letting them know of her vacation, and that they do every job President Raiko presents them to expand the city.

"I'm glad I found you Korra. It's been awhile since I've seen you, old friend."

Korra nods in agreement, enjoying her tea.

"What do you mean you found her?! I found her!" The spirit that seems to be made of boundless energy interjects.

"That's right, you found her for me. Thank you, Ju-Gi."

Asami looks up from her tea, sighing in contentment. "This tea is amazing, General Iroh. I've never had anything like it!"

Iroh raises a hand. "Thank you. And please, just call me Iroh. The secret is the peapot!"

Korra nods. "There is a bit of light in every sip. That teapot once held Raava, before she fused with the very first Avatar!"

Asami leaned forward, interested in the history of the being that made Korra who she is. "Really?"

Jointly, Korra and Iroh told Asami the story of Wan and Raava, and how the Avatar came to be. They also went into how Korra first learned of Wan, and how Korra had first met Iroh. Every so often, Asami would nod, gasp, or voice a small sentiment. When the story was over, she was in awe of the history not only the Avatar, but of Korra herself, and how it all related.

"So, people can really be friends for more than one lifetime?"

A voice behind Asami answered her question. "I think Korra and Iroh here are proof of that."

Asami watched Korra's mouth drop, and tears formed in her eyes.

Asami turned to the owner of the voice, seeing him bend to take a seat next to her. He had a greying brown beard, and appeared to be very tall. His head was bald, with a blue arrow adorning it. "Hello, Korra. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

Korra looked unable to speak. Asami shot her a confused look as Iroh spoke up.

"It's good to see you, Aang. I was hoping you could join us!"

"Happy I could make it." He replied, taking a cup of Iroh's tea.

"..how?!" Korra suddenly managed.

Aang smiled at his reincarnation. "You see, when most people die, their spirit is reincarnated. However, they are not the same being. The spark of their spirit is simply used to create new life. It's kind of like the flame of a candle. Fire is energy, and life. The flame of your candle is used to light a new candle; you are not the same flame, your flame was just used to create another. However, your previous flame, or life, still becomes the new flame, of entity. When reincarnated, you can become any being, from a hog-monkey to a Panda-spirit that could live for thousands of years."

Korra and Asami gaped at the previous Avatar and his explanations as he continued, Iroh simply drinking tea next to them.

"However, there are some exemptions to this. Many air nomads detached themselves from the world, and when they died, their spirits became freed of this cycle of death and rebirth. They came to call it Nirvana. This feet is quite difficult. However, there are multiple paths to Nirvana." Aang paused, nodding towards the old man on the opposite side of the fire. "Iroh here could actually have achieved Nirvana, though not through detachment, but through understanding and kindness. However, he chose to detach his spirit from his body just before he died, so he could stick around and help the living. This makes him a bodhisattva**.**"

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, you Avatar's know how to make me blush."

Aang nodded at his previous mentor. He scratched his beard, and continued. "He can leave the cycle of death and rebirth as soon as he wants to. Guru Pathik was a bodhisattva as well, but after he saw that his mission of helping the Avatar control the Avatar State as well as his own Cosmic Spirit, he left."

Asami was rheeling at these revelations, but not nearly as much as Korra appeared to be. She watched as Korra kept opening and closing her mouth, still in utter shock as she tried to aborb everything Avatar Aang was trying to tell them.

"The Avatar, however, can never do it. We have to stay in the cycle of death and rebirth to protect the world. Our spirit needs to stay attached to Raava. There is a difference though. Our Spirit, just like most, is used to create the spirit of a new being. However, our spirit does not completely become this being. Raava preserves our flame and light after it is used to create a new one, and brings us to the Spirit world to reside. However, since our flame of life was used to create another one, we still stay connected to the new one. This is how the cycle of Avatars is connected, and how Raava is a part of that. This is why Avatars can not only communicate with each other through their connection, but they can come and find each other in the spirit world as well. So, to answer your question Korra, that is how I am here and you can see me, despite having lost your connection to myself and the past Avatars when Vaatu destroyed Raava."

Korra hung her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I am so sorry." Setting her tea down, she suddenly lunged over Asami's lap, nearly knocking over the little light spirit's tea-bath as she reached to hug Aang. She grasped at his robes, sobbing into his chest. "I am so sorry!" She shouted.

Aang brought his tattooed hands around Korra, one hand resting on her head, the other around her shoulders. "Please, don't be. You saved the world! You found a way to reconnect with Raava, and you restarted the Avatar cycle. You did what just about any Avatar would do in your situation, and you did it amazingly. I am proud of you, Avatar Korra."

Korra's legs were still on top of Asami's lap, and she felt them tremble at Aang's words.

"You are?" Korra replied shakily, looking up at her past life.

Aang smiled down at her. "Incredibly so."

Korra sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey!" a tiny voice shouted. "You almost knocked me over!"

Asami picked up the cup with the shrunken spirit inside. "I'm sure she didn't mean it!" she looked up in surprise as Aang removed the cup from her hands.

Aang brought the cup close. "I wanted to thank you, Ju-gi. You have done so much for me and the past Avatars. Thank you for finding Korra all those times I asked.

Korra looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Aang spoke as he set the spirit down, who moved to sit in Asami's lap. "When you were lost, I asked Ju-gi here to help you. I asked that they bring you to my toughest Sifu, Sifu Toph. She was tough as nails, but deeply connected to people, though she didn't like to show it. I knew she would be the best person to help you find Raava within yourself."

Korra looked introspective. "Even after everything… you were still there for me." Korra wrapped her arms around the red and orange robed man. "Thank you." She whispered.

Aang brought a hand to the back of his bald head, flashing a crooked grin that Asami swore she saw Korra also flash. "Aw, it was nothing really!" Aang laughed huskily, his voice gravely with age. He grasped the blue-clad woman's shoulders, pushing her out to arm's length. "So, may I ask who this lovely lady next to me is?"

Korra blushed, bringing her hand to the back head as well as she grinned as well. The near exact mirror of Aang and Korra was incredible to Asami, as patted the head of Ju-gi.

"I guess I forgot! Iroh, Aang, this is Asami. She's my…"

Asami smiled, repeated the salute that Iroh and Korra had greeted each other with, a salute she was accustomed to from her days of training. "I'm her girlfriend. It's such an honor to meet you both."

Iroh saluted back. "Please, it is our honor to meet you."

Aang saluted as well, then nodded in agreement. He winked over at Korra, punching her arm as he did so. "So, is this your forever-girl?"

Korra's face flushed a deep crimson, shaking in embarrassment. "Wh-wh-what?! I- I –I mean…"

Iroh and Aang belly-laughed, Asami giggling at the flushed Avatar with them. Aang slapped his knee, then leaned into Iroh as he continued to laugh. "Avatar Roku told me being the Avatar didn't hurt your chances with the ladies, I guess he was right!" Asami stopped laughing with them and flushed red as well.

Korra huffed, putting her fists on her hips. "Hey!"

They only howled in laughter louder at her indignation. Aang wiped a tear from his eye and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing so hard at this."

Iroh put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "But don't worry, you will always be accepted here in the Spirit World, even if the physical world doesn't accept your love."

Asami and Korra's heads lowered in unison. The thought of their world's reaction to them had been lingering in the back of their heads, but they didn't stop to consider it, choosing to enjoy their vacation time together instead.

Iroh continued. "Love is a beautiful thing. It's a shame that everyone isn't accepting of all kinds of love."

Aang nodded in sentiment. "However, I think the physical world will have to at least tolerate your love. You two are rather important figures in their world." He winked at them.

Aang moved to stand, then stretched his limbs. "Well, I should be going. I promised Avatar Yangchen I would meditate with her today."

Korra stood with him, and hugged him tightly. "It was so good to see you."

"Likewise." Aang replied, as he disappeared into thin air. Korra was once again holding thin air, only this time she didn't smack herself in the recovering process of squeezing those she hugged a bit too hard.

Iroh turned to Asami. "So, do you like Pai Sho?"

Asami turned to Iroh, "I've been known to destroy some players in the past."

Iroh turned to grab his board. "Let's play, then!" he stated, as he set up the pieces and Ju-gi moved to sit next to the board.

* * *

><p>Korra and Asami waved as Ju-gi and Iroh left, waving back at them. "It was nice seeing you! Hope to see you again!" They shouted at them. They heard Iroh's hearty laughter as Ju-gi climbed on his back, riding his shoulder on their way back to Iroh's tea shop.<p>

It was still sunset in Xai-Bow's grove, and they picked up their packs. Ju-gi, Aang, and Iroh's company had been amazing, but exhausting. However, they simply couldn't stay in the land of endless sun much longer. They craved the darkness of night to sleep this time. The continued sunset was beginning to hurt their eyes, and their sleep the night before had been short-lived.

They walked mostly in silence, grateful that they could enjoy the other's presence in complete silence. Also, they were a bit tuckered out from all the new information they had learned, strenuous Pai Sho games played, and all the conversations they had had. It was exhausting just to keep up with the continuously happy Ju-gi at times.

"I can't believe he beat me at Pai-Sho!" Asami finally broke the silence, as they finally walked out of the grove and into a place that was covered in the darkness of light. The sky however was streaked with greens, much like the lights that covered the north and south poles. They were at the base of a very tall mountain, its shadow making where they were even darker. "That many times!"

Korra laughed. "Have you been stewing over that the whole walk over?"

Asami hesitated before replying. "…Maybe…" She shrugged off her back, setting it on a stump. The stump grunted at Asami. "Woman, that is a heavy pack! Get it off me!"

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" Asami quickly pulled the pack off the stump, a blush creeping on her face.

Korra laughed, grabbing the bag from Asami. "That is a heavy pack. Let me carry it for you until we get where we are going."

Asami was just about to grumble in protest, when after two steps, Korra set the bag down on the ground. "We're here!" She announced.

Asami put a hand on her flaired hip. "Oh Avatar Korra, what ever would I have done without your help?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Suddenly, the stump from earlier lifted by its roots and walked away; Asami shook her head at the sight, choosing not to question the weird ways of the spirit world.

"Asami…" Korra was shifting her weight funny, and twiddled her fingers together.

"Yes?" Asami replied, dropping her hand from her waist.

"I know we've said something like this before…" Korra's voice dropped, Asami having to step closer just to hear her. "And I know it's not just me, since Iroh and Aang seem to have seen it…"

Asami gave Korra a puzzled look, putting her hand on Korra's shoulder. "What are you trying to say?" she raised her eyebrow inquisitively at the short haired woman.

Korra looked up, her hands beginning to move about as she spoke loudly and quickly. "LookIknowinthepastwehavetoldeachotherthatwelovedeachotherbutIwantyoutoknowthatIloveyou,likeloveloveyou,youknow?" She took a deep, shuddering breath.

Asami reeled back slightly, astonished at the proclamation. "Korra…"

Suddenly a pang of doubt could be seen in Korra's eyes. "That came out wrong…" she smacked her hand to her forehead, making for a slightly red mark to show when Asami grabbed that hand with both of her's.

Asami looked deeply into Korra's eyes. "I love you too." She smiled at Korra, happiness filling her soul so completely.

Korra brought her other hand up to the two pale hands that were carrying her other dark one. "Really?!"

Asami nodded at the shorter woman, removing a hand from the joint grasp and putting it in Korra's hair, feeling Korra lean into the touch. "You make me so happy, Korra. I've always wanted to be with someone that completely understood me, someone that was kind, caring, and honest, someone with drive and passion. But so many have been the exact opposite of those things, and I was alone and sad for a very long time. I feel so incredibly lucky to have found you. I love you so much, and-"

Asami was interrupted by Korra's lips crashing into her own. She returned the kiss, the hand already entangled in short hair moving to hold the nape of the dark woman's neck. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, the other arm being held vertically such that the arm came in under hers, but wrapped up to her shoulders. Asami brought her other hand to Korra's lower back, pulling her as flush against her as she could.

When they separated, they smiled widely at each other.

"You are so amazing Asami. I love you so much too."

This time Asami leaned in, kissing Korra forcefully. Her tongue begged entrance which Korra obliged. They became lost in each other, hands roaming and feeling the other's body, all the curves and muscles the other had.

Asami suddenly separated herself from the searing kiss, gasping. "Privacy?" she rasped out.

Korra nodded in haste, bending an Earth hut around them as swiftly as possible. She pulled a candle from her pack that was still on her back, lighting it between her fingers with firebending. Asami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, I can be overly prepared too!" Korra defended, as she set the candle on a small stool she earthbent within the hut.

Asami lunged at Korra, quickly running her tongue over Korra's bottom lip. Korra moaned, wrapping her arms around Asami.


End file.
